


Lesson Learnt

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, A Boat Load Of Sweets, Blushing Theo, Cuddles, Cute Liam, Domestic Thiam, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, Sick Theo, Soft Kisses, Stubborn Liam, Stubborn Theo, Vomiting, baths, best boyfriend liam, movie marathons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Theo and Liam binge watch horror movies and Theo over does it on the sweets. Liam takes care of him.Prompt – Too much candy
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Lesson Learnt

“Got the popcorn, drinks, candy. What else are we missing?” Liam asked as he looked around the kitchen.

“Nothing, but the movies.” Theo said. They carried everything out of the room and in to the living room where they had step up shop. There were blankets and pillows spread all over the place. Liam was sure that they were one pillow away from it becoming a fort.

“Let’s get started then.” Liam pressed play on their Netflix horror movie playlist and Theo got the lights. They settled next to each other and watched the intro of the movie that was playing.

“What movie it this?”

“I don’t know, the rules were that I pick movies for Mason and Mason picks for us. We aren’t allowed to check.” Liam told his boyfriend.

“I have a feeling that Mason went for the scariest movies he could find or the silliest movies.” Theo said as he put a handful of candy corn into his mouth. Liam pulled a face and Theo leaned over to try and kiss Liam.

“Stop, Theo, I’m trying to watch the movie.” Liam said, pushing Theo away as he tried to keep a smile off his face. Theo sat back, a smile on his face.

“Oh I think I know which movie we’re watching.” Theo said after a while.

“What movie?” Liam reached for more popcorn.

“Blair something something. The found footage one.” Theo answered.

“Oh, Blair witch project. Heard of it but never watched it.” Liam said. They lapsed into silence, occasionally jumping a little at the bigger jumpscares and commenting only when they thought that they needed too.

Soon they were low on snacks and working through their forth movie. This one was called nightmare on elm street, that Liam had shamefully admitted to not having watched.

“I have an excuse, the Dread Doctors didn’t have a tv lying around for me to watch classic horror movies, but what’s your excuse?” Theo asked as they gathered more snacks, having paused the movie.

“I just never felt the need to watch it.” Liam shrugged as he poured more popcorn kernels in to the popcorn machine. “It’s clearly bothered Mason more than his willing to admit if he added it to the list.”

“Well, we’re both finally watching it.” Theo poured more sour worms into a bowl before reaching for the chocolate M&Ms and pouring them into their own bowl.

“Mason would be so proud.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“We’re probably going to find other classic horror movies on that list.” Theo pointed out headed to the fridge to get more cans of cooldrink.

“I hope not. I want to watch some of the recent releases.” Liam poured seasoning on to the popcorn and followed Theo out of the kitchen.

“Im sure he picked nice movies though. Thanksgiving is still coming up and so is Christmas. I’m sure he doesn’t want any bad movie marathons.” Theo shrugged and sat down in his previous spot. Liam joined him.

“He better not. I’m not above setting up a playlist of the cheesiest and most cringey movies.” Liam pressed play on their paused movie.

*

Theo groaned as he rolled over on to his stomach, trying to lessen the pain from his stomach. He rolling and groaning woke Liam up.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Liam sleep filled voice asked him.

“Nothing.” Theo muttered, not wanting to sure his problem.

“We’ve talked about this a million times, T. You won’t get better if you pretend you’re not sick.” Liam sighed. He placed a gentle hand on Theo’s head and stroked it. It took a bit more hair stroking before Theo turned his head and looked at Liam. “Now what’s wrong?”

“I think I ate to much junkfood.” Theo told him, embarrassed at having to admit that he had a stomach ache.

“Oh, well I think I might know how to fix it.” Liam said, thinking about all the times his mother had helped him when he had been sick. He grabbed on of their pillows and gently slotted it underneath Theo’s stomach, knowing that the extra pressure would help. “I’m going to get you a bucket in case you vomit and then I’ll get to something to eat.”

Theo whined at those words. He was sure that if anything passed his lips going in, they were going to leave even faster.

“Don’t worry.” Liam laughed. “A slice of dry toast will help settle your stomach.”

“It better, or I’m holding you accountable.” Theo grumbled. Liam shook his head and got out bed, set out to do what he said. It didn’t take long before he found a big enough bucket and put a slice of bread in to the toaster. He put the bucket next to Theo’s side of the bed and went to go and get the bread.

When he came back into the room, Theo was lying over the side of the bed throwing up. Liam could see that he almost didn’t make it as there was some vomit on the floor and sheets. He put the tray down on his side of the bed and rubbed Theo’s back until the older boy was finished.

“I’m going to run the bath so we can get you out of those clothes.” Liam stood up and headed to the bathroom. He added bubble bath and bath salts – curtesy of Lydia – to the water before heading back to the room to fetch his boyfriend. Theo was still lying in the same place as before, his head hovering over the bucket. “Up you get.”

Theo whined as Liam manhandled him with his werewolf strength. He let Liam support him as they went to the bathroom. Theo was placed on to the closed lid of the toilet seat.

“Undress and get into the water. I need to remove the sheets.” Liam said. Theo could hear the younger boy moving around in the bedroom as he took off his clothes. It was harder to take off his pants when he was sitting down but Theo managed before dropping himself into the almost burning hot water.

Liam came back a few minutes later. “You need anything?”

“You.” Theo muttered, slipping further into the water. If Liam asked, he would blame his blush on the hot water.

“You want me to join you?” Liam asked, smiling softly. He started taking off his clothes when he got a soft nod from Theo. “Slide forward, let me get in behind you.”

Theo sat up and slide forward in the bath allowing for his boyfriend to slip in behind him. When Liam was comfortable, Theo laid against Liam’s chest. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo, pulling him in close.

“I heard that ice cream makes stomach aches better.” Theo broke the comfortable silence. He felt Liam’s chest vibrate as he laughed.

“That’s for tonsils. You would think that you learnt your lesson.” Liam kissed the side of Theo’s head, right on his hair line. “Let’s get out and get you to bed. Something to eat might do you good.”

“Do I have to?” Theo asked as he reached for his washcloth.

“If you want, I could make you a smoothie? It will help with your stomach.” Liam offered. Theo turned around and placed a kiss on to Liam’s lips.

“That would be amazing.”

“I think I like sick Theo. You’re more touchy-feely now.” Liam teased, making Theo blush.


End file.
